


No More

by S11131406



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, No Blood Pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S11131406/pseuds/S11131406
Summary: My take on Dumbledore vs. Grindelwald
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 4





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

**1945, Hogwarts**

The wizarding and muggle worlds have been savaged long enough, thought Albus Dumbledore. He sat in his room at Hogwarts head in hands, contemplating what he was about to do. _Where did everything go wrong,_ the thought was almost laughable. The day he and his love had met was when everything went wrong. 

They had been inseparable, Albus attracted to Gellert's ideas of wizard supremacy and his belief in the Hallows. In turn Gellert was attracted to Albus' brilliance and Magical prowess. They had been best friends, would talk for hours about how they would change the world. _For the Greater Good,_ they would say, everything they did and would do was _For the Greater Good._ Of course Aberforth hated what his brother was turning into and made no secret of it any chance he got. 

_"I'm not letting you drag me or Ariana into this Albus, we'll leave and never come back,"_ Aberforth had told his brother on that fateful day. His face was flushed so red Albus thought he might burst a blood vessel. If it had ended at that maybe everything would have been different, _just maybe,_ he thought to himself. Of course life is never what you want it to be and as Gellert went to _Crucio_ Aberforth for his interference Albus on instinct went to defend his family.

A three-way duel broke out between the boys and poor Ariana wound up dead by the end of it. All these years later no knows who fired the spell that snuffed out the youngest Dumbledore, it didn't matter Albus blamed and still does blame himself. _Poor sweet Ariana,_ a tear threatened to slide out of the old man's blue eyes. He blamed himself for Ariana's death but also falling in love with Gellert. He had thought he found a true companion, the love of his life, _a soulmate._

It didn't matter to Gellert that Albus left him however, the plan took precedence over anything else. A world where wizardkind was on top and no longer needed to hide but could be themselves. It had sounded perfect but in execution in ruined and uncountable amount of lives. While Grindelwald fought for the betterment of wizards in his eyes, he was indifferent to the lives of the muggles and innocent bystanders. Not to mention that anyone, wizard or not, who stood in his way was considered the opposition and was handled, permanently. 

After months of searching, reaching out, and ametuar detective work he finnally found where Gellert was hold up. It seemed the warmonger was laying low in an abandoned cathedral in Vienna, from what he had heard Dumbledore believe Gellert was gearing up for a final hurrah of sorts. That could not and would not happen he promised himself, _it can and will not._

Standing up Albus made his way over to mirror over his room's fire and gazed at himself. White hair barely flecked with spots of red, long white beard he had to tuck into his wizard robes belt, and a look determination signified his readiness. After a quick want from his room to the front gate of the castle he found the mug he had set up as a Portkey. A quick incantation of _Portus_ later Albus was spinning his way to his destination.

* * *

Landing with a soft click of his boots Dumbledore immediately assessed his surroundings. Around him the consequences of his own inaction punched him harder than Aberforth ever did. The once beautiful city was reduced to a ghost town, buildings lay in piles and the smell of death hung in the air like a overcast fog. Dumbledore saw the frightened faces of the people hiding within the destroyed buildings and waved his hand telling them to get down and be quiet. Before he could fully reach his intended location a voice he had not heard in decades sent a chill down his spine.

"Come to join me after all love," he had a chilling smirk on his face. "Never Grindelwald, your reign of terror ends here," a pout crossed over the other man's face, "So I'm just Grindelwald now, you wound me." A gust of wind blew the now white hair on Grindelwald's head as he spoke, "What took you so long Albus, after all this time why now do you come to stop me," he moved from his place upon the broken steps of the church and now stood 5 meters in front of his former lover. "Fear," Albus said with no hesitation.

"Fear that I couldn't do what need to be done. Fear that I'd finally come to realise I killed Ariana, fear of you." The dark wizard smiled, his teeth black with rot, "You were right to fear me Albus for I have achieved true power." In the other wizard's hand was the wand of legend, _t_ _he Elder Wand._ The wand was said to the most powerful wand in creation and made its wielder unbeatable in a duel.

"So it seems you found it. I won't back down Grindelwald it ends here," he punctuated his statement not with a period but the drawing of his wand. "This is usually when you offer me one last chance to repent and go back to the light," his smile was anything but pleasant. "Not. Any. More", with that Albus shot a simple _Expelliarmus_ at Grindelwald. With a simple flick of his wand the other wizards spell was deflected. "Let me show you real power Albus," Dumbledore was barely able to just out of the way as his opponent yelled, " _BOMBARDA!!"_

The shattering of the entire building behind him nearly took Albus of his feet. With a manic laughter the dark wizard kept up the assault. " _Stupefy, Stupefy, Diffindo,_ " The older man deflected every attack with dept skill before starting his own assault.

Summoning the fallen rocks on the ground with the a flick of his wrist they shot forward at blinding speed. They disintegrated on the shield Grindelwald put up at the last second. Flapping his wand, Albus thrust his arm and birth from it hundreds of yellow birds. Their shadows partially blocked out the sun as they swarmed around the war criminal. For a moment Gellert was completely blocked from view, the birds have completely covering him. The birds started to swirl in the air like a yellow tornado and at the center was a grinning mad man swing around his wand.

With a mighty shout the birds came back at their sender but black and bloody thirsty, _bats,_ Albus thought before raising his wand. As the flying rats hit the invisible shield of the teacher they burst into blue butterflies and flew away harmlessly. Growling out his next spell Gellert yelled, " _BOMBARDA MAXIMA!!!,_ " The powerful spell while deflected, left a sizable whole in the ground all the while also taking Dumbledore off his feet. The air crackled with static as the man standing summoned a great burst of lightning.

Thinking quickly the floored wizard performed a short apparition to the side of his former lover. The ground shook and earth was scorched as the attacked missed it's target. Swivelling so fast in look like it hurt he shot another burst, this time however Albus was ready. Having summoned his owned lighting, the two clashed brilliantly. 

The bystanders could only watch as the two fought for control, both combatants straining in effort. "Give it up my friend, You. Cannot. Win." With a growl Dumbledore responded simply, "Never." Taking one hand off his wand he cast a quick _Flipendo_ that sent Grindelwald souring several feet backwards. Before he could catch his breath he heard a roar from where his foe had landed. His bright blue orbs widened momentarily at what he saw, a dragon made of rubble. 

"Merlin's beard," he muttered to himself. The beast came soaring at him it's wings picking up dust. Thinking quickly he conjured a similar beast of his own, a rubble phoenix. The sound the two made when they clashed shattered any windows that weren't already so, and shook the ground for a miles. As the dust settled a stream of fire was shot at him, the heat scorching. Swinging his arm above his head a vortex of heat and fire was shot it back from where it came.

Grindelwald dispelled the attack and shot it upwards and away from his person. 

Both men now stood panting and sweaty, "Not as unbeatable as you thought _love,_ " Albus spoke, the last word said mockingly and with a smirk. A ugly sneer took over grindelwald's handsome face as he shot spell after spell at his opponent. Albus had a reply for every single one. Every _Expulso_ was matched in turn, every _Petrificus Totalus_ was sent right back, only barely being blocked by the original sender. 

With a shout that could be heard from the heavens the master of the Elder Wand unleashed a wave of lighting so bright and loud the spell momentarily stunned it's target. While the attack was blocked the force of it sent Dumbledore sailing through a window into a abandoned bakery.

Groaning he sat up, vision blurry and clearing bleeding from somewhere in his hair. The silhouette of the man who sent him flying could be seen in the doorway. Using rope lying on the ground Albus tried to wrap it around Grindelwald's wand hand, the man in question easily sliced through it with a flick of his wand. The momentary distraction allowed Albus a moment to rush the younger man and like a muggle, tackle him of his feet. Albus taking a page from his little brother's book punched Gellert several times in the face, breaking his nose. 

The two rolled around on the floor vying for dominance. Gellert returned with a punch of his own busting Albus' lip. As Dumbledore once again got on top he had to hop back to his feet as his foe shot a burst of fire at his face. Back on his feet Gellert once again summoned an all mighty _Bombarda Maxima_ , it was however deflected up and through the bakery's roof. Dust, rock, and wood rained down on the men this was the distraction it took to win however.

Using the dust Albus vortexed into his foe's eyes blinding him. With a shout of _Expelliarmus_ the Deathstick flew into its new master's hand. Before Grindelwald could recover Albus shoot the man back out the doorway with a powerful _Stupefy._ Stumbling out the building he bound his former friend and with a somber face apparated himself and the unconscious man to Numengard, his foe's new home, a _prison._

Over the next few days the Daily Prophet heralded Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as the hero of the war, there was even talk of an Order Of Merlin First class being given. But the man didn't care not really, he shook the hands, took the pictures, and accepted the awards and accolades but he didn't care for any of it.

As he sat in his room hogwarts he looked down to a photograph of two young men. He remembered the day like it was yesterday, both happy and smiling and eager to achieve _the Greater Good._ As Albus looked at the photo all he could do was cry for Gellert, not for the man he was but for the man he used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
